


Slip Slidin' Away

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches at Sherlock slips and falls in to something that he really doesn't want to think about too much! Greg has a fit of the giggles and offers them a lift back to 221b but only after some conditions are met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Slidin' Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the JWP#9 - Choose your own (mis)adventure. Use one or more of the following words in today's entry: pratfall, spit-take, faceplant, head-smack, double-take, slip.
> 
> Also i owe the title to a song by Paul Simon. Usual disclaimers apply.

It was all over. Sherlock had managed to deduce who the culprit was. Greg had arrested him and now he was in custody. All that was left was to wrap up the forensics and get everyone home and a good nights work would have been done. 

However, John should have realized that everything had gone too well and that an accident was about to happen. Sherlock ran down the steps of the building in his usual flourish and was about to come towards him. 

John could see that there was something nasty on the floor and tried to warn him. "Sherlock watch out your going to slip on ...." 

But it was too late. For a pratfall there was something very graceful about the way Sherlock's feet slid out from under him. His buttocks hit the floor and landed in something with a loud squelching noise. John realized that it was the pile of unidentified thing that everyone had been avoiding. John and Greg walked over to where he lay. Greg grinned at the look on his face. It was somewhere between mortification and disgust.

Before Sherlock could say anything he grabbed his phone and took a photograph. "That's one for my collection."

John couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. Sherlock gave him a dirty look but it didn't stop him. Eventually they picked him up. Turning him round they saw that whatever it was caked on the the bottom of his trousers as well as the back of his coat. It didn't smell at all savory. Greg looked at John and sighed. 

"Look I've got my car here. There's no way you'll get a taxi with Sherlock like that so I'm going to take pity on you. However, if you want to come you have to do something for me." Going to the boot of his car he got out a black bin bag. "You have to take your trousers and coat off and put them in here. Otherwise you're walking home."

Sherlock looked at John who shrugged his shoulders. "I did try and warn you Sherlock so it's your fault you're in this mess not mine." 

Sherlock grumbled and eventually did as he was told. Greg did a double-take when he saw his boxers. The were white with bees on them. 

"Don't say a word. They were a present from mother and I felt I should wear them." John giggled and Greg shook his head. 

"Still full of surprises Sherlock!" Greg said with a grin as everyone got in the car and headed off to 221b


End file.
